Criminal Enterprise Starter Pack
The Criminal Enterprise Starter Pack is a paid starter pack added to Grand Theft Auto Online. Description The DLC was made available on PlayStation Store, Xbox Live, and Steam without prior announcement on December 14th, 2017. The DLC provides new players to GTA Online with a subset of previous DLC features to get them off to a start as an alternative to purchasing Shark Cards and making individual purchases in game. The content provided is not resellable once in game, although vehicles can still be sold they will only return a proportion of any custom modifications applied. The pack was also sold bundled with the retail Grand Theft Auto V as the Premium Online Edition starting from April 20, 2018. Update Content $1,000,000 bonus cash in the bank. Functionality In game the Pause Menu has a Criminal Enterprise Starter Pack menu under the Online section where the player can view all the content available. Hotlinks enable the player to navigate directly to the in game websites to make their purchases. Each item will be marked with a small tick icon if they are currently owned by that character. Vehicles that can be re-sold in game (with $0 return for the base price) will be able to be re-purchased for free as many times as desired. The $1,000,000 will be in the players bank account and is shared between both character slots. Website items that are part of the package will be marked with an icon on the map and on their image, while clothing outfits and tattoos will just be marked as FREE in their purchase menus. As all items are free to purchase by both character 1 and character 2 in-game, the total asset value is effectively doubled. New Characters Upon creation of a new character, the player may be given the option whether to skip the tutorial. If this is selected, the player can immediately start purchasing the content from online websites at Rank 1 without waiting for the usual unlock requirements (e.g. Rank 5 is normally required to purchase property). If the player elected to go through the tutorial jobs, they will need to proceed through the normal ranking progress and NPC phone calls before being able to make the respective purchases. Existing Characters Gallery CESP-GTAO-Artwork.jpg|'Criminal Enterprise Starter Pack' artwork. GrandTheftAutoV-PremiumOnlineEdition.jpg|Premium Online Edition bundle. Official Screenshots Properties CESP-GTAO-MazeBankWest.jpg|Maze Bank West Executive Office. CESP-GTAO-PaletoForestBunker.jpg|Paleto Forest Bunker. CESP-GTAO-SenoraDesertCounterfeitCashFactory.jpg|Senora Desert Counterfeit Cash Factory. CESP-GTAO-GreatChaparralClubhouse.jpg|Great Chaparral Biker Clubhouse. CESP-GTAO-1561SanVitasStreet.jpg|1561 San Vitas Street. CESP-GTAO-9_DLC_cars_in_10_car_Garage.jpg|1337 Exceptionalists Way 10 car garage. Vehicles CESP-GTAO-DuneFAV.jpg|BF Dune FAV. CESP-GTAO-Frogger.jpg|Maibatsu Frogger. CESP-GTAO-WindsorDrop.jpg|Enus Windsor.The vehicle pictured is the Windsor Drop, which is not included in the pack. CESP-GTAO-Omnis.jpg|Obey Omnis. CESP-GTAO-CoquetteClassic.jpg|Invetero Coquette Classic. CESP-GTAO-TurismoR.jpg|Grotti Turismo R. CESP-GTAO-Vortex.jpg|Pegassi Vortex. CESP-GTAO-HuntleyS.jpg|Enus Huntley S. CESP-GTAO-ZombieChopper.jpg|Western Zombie Chopper. CESP-GTAO-Banshee.jpg|Bravado Banshee. Weapons CESP-GTAO-CompactGrenadeLauncher.jpg|Compact Grenade Launcher. CESP-GTAO-OutfitsandWeapons.jpg|Marksman Rifle. CESP-GTAO-CompactRifle.jpg|Compact Rifle. Player Customization CESP-GTAO-Outfits.jpg|Promotional image showing some of the outfits that are included in the pack. CESP-GTAO-Tattoos.jpg|Promotional image showing some of the tattoos that are included in the pack. Video External Link *Official Criminal Enterprise Starter Pack website References }}